warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kadon
Likely unrelated to Kadon (Amber Wizard) Kadon, known also as Kadon the Eternal or Kadon the Mad, was a shaman of the Lodringen tribe of the Badlands and the founder of the city of Mourkain and the Strygos Empire. History Kadon, an old man at that time, found the dead body of Alcadizaar at the banks of the Blind River in the melting spring snow. Reckognizing the Nehekharan as a king, he ordered the construction of a large barrow for him. Kadon also took the metallic crown for his own use. He did not realize that the Crown of Sorcery housed the spirit of an entity far more powerful than him. The spirit of Nagash whispered in Kadon's mind, filling his dreams with visions of empires and teaching him dark secrets. Under the crowns influence, Kadon ordered for the construction of a walled city around the barrow of Alcadizaar, using incantations taught by Nagash to chain his spirit into the stone of the city for all eternity. He also ordered the construction of a pyramid similar to those found in Nehekhara, although the result was far more crude than the massive monuments found in the Lands of the Dead, to attract magic and let it decay into dhar. He also installed a cult that worshipped Nagash, with himself as a god-king and prophet of the dark god. Driven by the spirit of the Great Necromancer, Kadon wrote down much about necromancy, even devising his own spells by combining Nagash's knowledge with the lore of his people, writing grimoires with ink brewed from human blood and bound in human skin. When his acolytes discovered the severed hand of the Great Necromancer, he placed it on his staff to further enhance his magical abilities. As Mourkain's power grew, its people were drawn into war. The dwarfs of Barak Varr, once allies of the men of the Badlands, grew more and more hostile as dark magic tainted the lands, and soon, Kadon's undead sieged their city. Through Mourkain's conquests, knowledge of necromancy was spread through the lands, finding its way to Araby and the Old World. In time, Kadon's flesh began to rot. Despite his potent necromantic abilities, he could not keep his body from falling apart. The piece of Nagash within the crown, tired of Kadon and his frailing body, sent its call to another to succeed him. Ushoran, one of the first trueborn vampires, answered and arrived in Kadon's throne room. The necromancer recognized that the vampire had come to take the crown, but refused to relinquish it. In desperation, he tried to summon Alcadizzar's spirit in his defense, but the crown, angry that Kadon has turned against it, killed him. Canon Conflicts Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (7th Edition) and Warhammer Armies: Undead (4th Edition) claim that Kadon founded Mourkain in -1147 IC and fell together with his city in -1020 IC against an Orc Waaagh! lead by Dork Redeye. Most other sources (among them Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts ( 6th & 8th Edition) and the Liber Necris) claim that Kadon was killed by Ushoran after the vampire convinced Kadon that he was one of the gods of the Cult of Nagash, usually around -1020 IC. Time of Legends implies that Kadon was killed by the Crown of Sorcery for denying its last commands. Source * : Liber Necris (supplement) ** : pg. 55 * : Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (8th Edition) ** : pg. 22 * : Master of Mourkain (Time of Legends) ** : Es:Kadon Category:Necromancers Category:Strygos Category:Vampire Count Characters Category:K